Countdown to Darkness: Disruption
by Rainbow Magic Girl
Summary: Sequel to Before Darkness. John Harrison sends a message in order for it to get sent to one person - Admiral Pike. His siblings are trying to get people to believe their brother is a threat, but to no avail - The Admirals believe he is a respectable member of Starfleet. Kirk is warned, but he doesn't know what to do. It is a waiting game - can John Harrison be stopped?
1. The Message

Countdown to Darkness: Disruption

**Author's Note: Sequel to Before Darkness. This will be a three-shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I only own Kyle, Evelyn, Aliksha and Aurora.**

His fingers worked furiously as he created the starting point. It was quiet, and his concentration was ten-fold of what it was normally. This message had to be executed perfectly. Saying the words had given him a dark satisfaction, and they would plant the seed.

He knew if he sent it to Kyle and Evelyn, they would tell people. Somewhere, deep in the still reasonable, calm part of his mind, he knew it was wrong to place fear in them this way – in fact, his whole plan would be wrong. But those thoughts had long been replaced with those of revenge, and of plans.

They had chosen their side.

He blamed Starfleet for all of this. If they hadn't done what they did, none of this would happen. He would have come back from the mission and made things up with his brother and sister. That was how it should have been.

There were split seconds where he considered changing his mind – to put an end to the anger and hatred before it span out of control. There were split seconds where he was faced with the fact that his siblings might die because of his actions. These were the most chilling of them all. But they were fleeting, and soon forgotten. The darkness within him had grown, and it seemed nothing could stop it.

Satisfied the message was done, and he hit send without a second thought. The wheels had been set in motion – all he had to do now was proceed with the next part of his revenge.

-X-

_**James Tiberius Kirk – the heart of the Enterprise.**_

_**The overly confident leader, fuelled by bravado. **_

_**Life for him is one big adventure.**_

_**But he is alone – born into battle, the heir to legend.**_

_**What does a man do with such a curse?**_

_**He fears making a mistake that will get his entire crew killed.**_

_**And I...**_

_**I will make sure of it.**_

-X-

Kyle Harrison woke up abruptly in his dorm, panting.

Even in his sleep, his brother's words haunted him. He had found out from his sister that she had gotten the message as well. That meant John wanted them to tell someone, because he knew they would. That was exactly what he was like. Once, he had been responsible, but Kyle also knew he was manipulative. It didn't happen often, but after the meeting and now this, Kyle was all but prepared to believe their brother now posed a serious threat.

Whatever had happened, it had changed him. Evelyn was still trying to find out exactly what had happened. But she and her friend, Aliksha, were no closer than when they had started. Aliksha had an older sister, Aurora, serving on board the USS Enterprise. She was from a planet that had been with the federation for 30 years – Ohona.

Aliksha had forwarded the message to Aurora, and she had suggested telling Admiral Pike or Admiral Marcus about it. So, the Harrison twins had decided that was what they were going to do today.

Later, that day in the cafeteria, he sat at a table with Evelyn and Aliksha.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Aliksha asked.

"We're going to tell Admiral Pike about John." Kyle replied.

"Do you think they'll believe you? Admiral Pike will listen to you, but anyone else who hears that message will just think that he's a madman." His friend pointed out.

"We have to do something, though." Evelyn said.

"I agree that Admiral Pike should be told, but I'm just saying that the Starfleet officers won't listen to you." Aliksha told them.

"Couldn't you tell Aurora to pass the message to Captain Kirk?" Kyle asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure he'd listen."

Kyle had to agree with that.

"We'll still tell Admiral Pike, though."

So, they continued their lunch in peace.

-X-

After periods were over, they found Admiral Pike in his office.

"Cadets Kyle and Evelyn Harrison – I heard you wanted to see me."

"Yes, it concerns...it concerns our brother, John Harrison." Evelyn started.

"What about him?"

The twins shared a look.

"Well, I think this will tell you all you need to know." Kyle said, before handing Admiral Pike the PADDs.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Aurora and Aliksha will have significant roles in my version of Into Darkness.**


	2. Waiting Game

Countdown to Darkness

**Author's Note: This will feature Pike and Kirk's POV. I have changed the age gap of the Harrison twins and John from 6 years to eight years – the Harrison twins are 22. The London attack will be happening 7 months after the meeting.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kyle, Evelyn, Aliksha and Aurora.**

Admiral Pike had replayed the message several times – just to get it into his head. It was clearly a threat, but whether the other Admirals would see it that way, he did not know. The two Harrisons had left him with the message, saying nothing.

John Harrison was a respected member of Starfleet, but from what he gathered, that mission he'd been sent on had changed him. The siblings had described the meeting, and how he had seemed 'a shadow of his former self'. Pike knew it had affected him, but who knew how far his anger would go?

He would have to tell the Admirals. Hopefully they would see it as a threat, or at least have John watched. Maybe they could still get control of this situation.

-X-

John Harrison had been placed under watch.

He hadn't expected the Admirals to do that. It was a minor setback, of course. The plan would go through as normal.

Yet he was torn. The feeling had grown, and kept growing, and he couldn't seem to stop it. Vengeance was not the path to go down – deep down, he knew that. If he had been more open with Kyle and Evelyn, they would have told him he needed help. Instead, he had shut them out, because over the past few months he had built up layers of coldness.

Deep down, he cared for his brother and sister. He could understand why they had chosen to stand by Starfleet, even if they were to blame. But the hatred had built up, and now he didn't feel he could stop it. He was only certain of one thing.

If Kyle and Evelyn got killed because of his actions, he would never forgive himself.

-X-

"Bullshit!"

Aurora Leithan wasn't one to curse, but since the Admirals weren't taking the matter at hand seriously she decided she had every right to.

"Language, Ensign." Kirk said, coming over to her table with Spock.

Aurora ignored him.

"I know, right? If they can't recognise him as a threat, I wonder what this world is coming to." Her sister said over the PADD.

"Why else would he have sent that message?"

"Miss Leithan, if you are discussing your personal life -!"

"Commander, this isn't personal." She told Spock, before turning back to the PADD.

"Can't you find someone who'll listen?" A new voice said, and Evelyn appeared in the picture.

"Well...Kirk will listen, I'm sure." Aurora suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, _Mui Süsa_." She replied.

"What will I listen to?" Kirk asked.

She looked up.

"I will have to discuss that in private, Captain." Aurora replied.

"Aurora will show you the message this Starfleet agent John Harrison sent." Aliksha added.

"Please don't dismiss it, Captain Kirk." Evelyn asked.

Aurora knew Kirk had a reputation for being cocky, but she was a close friend of his and she knew he could be responsible as well.

"Do you have this message on your PADD?" Spock asked.

"Yes, Commander."

"I'll see it now." Kirk said.

Aurora went off the video-cam and got up the message.

"Here you go, Captain."

She watched as he left the mess hall.

Maybe they could still gain control of this situation.

-X-

Who the hell was this guy, anyway?

Kirk had played the message, and it haunted him. This guy – it was obvious he was for real. The message was clearly a threat, so why couldn't the Admirals see it.

The worst part about it was that it was true. Kirk did fear that he would make a mistake that would cost the lives of his crew – the lives of his friends.

Dear god, what was he going to do?

He knew there was no chance of convincing Starfleet this guy posed a threat to the Federation. They would want solid evidence – as if this wasn't enough. Kirk knew he didn't have any evidence. Perhaps the Harrison twins knew that. Maybe they just wanted someone to know – it must be hard having their own brother turn against them. Kirk wouldn't know since he hadn't seen his brother, Sam, in years.

This was a situation that didn't seem to have a solution.

He would tell Spock later. Right now, he needed to think.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Mui Süsa – My friend in Ohonaran**


	3. Heart, Mind, Soul

Countdown to Darkness: Disruption

Heart, Mind, Soul

**Authors Note: Hope you like the final chapter. Also, I don't know whether Starfleet Academy have end of final year exams – if anyone has more info, I would be grateful. After this story I will be writing up the actual prequel comics.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kyle, Evelyn, Aurora, Aliksha, another OC that will possibly be appearing in a later story, and my take on John Harrison.**

Pike had hoped the business with John Harrison had died down a little. The Admirals had made their thoughts clear on the subject, and Pike really didn't see what else he could do. But then Kyle and Evelyn had come bursting into his office looking worried. Not as worried as the first time, he noticed.

At first, he thought it was stress – they were nearing the end of their final year at Starfleet Academy after all – but then they told him John had contacted them again. It was another message. Kyle handed over his PADD, the video paused.

"It's aimed at another member of the crew." He explained.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

The video started playing.

**Mr Spock – the mind of the Enterprise.**

**A fearless genius who ensures a calm force of intelligence guides their every mission.**

**But look deeper and you will see an outsider who does not belong – a man of two worlds.**

**This tears him apart – a constant battle between what he thinks, and what he feels.**

**What does he do – does he follow his head, embracing logic and the power of reason? Or does he follow his heart, knowing the emotions he cannot control may destroy him.**

**I will help him decide.**

Oh, hell.

This Pike hadn't expected.

"What do you expect me to do?"

The twins exchanged glances.

"We need you to find out what happened on that mission."

"That's classified information." Pike immediately said, and they threw him frustrated looks.

"Is that all you can say?" Evelyn asked.

"What do you expect me to say? I can't break Starfleet regulations just because two cadets ask me to do so." Pike told them.

"John isn't someone to do things for no reason. Something must have happened – something that motivated him to do this."

"Like what?"

"We don't know."

Pike knew they were lying then – they had suspicions about something but didn't want to say it in front of him.

"Look, you're nearing the end of your fourth year at Starfleet – you're going to be finishing your courses and you're going to be assigned to a Starship as Ensigns. For god's sake, stop worrying about this. The Admirals are having him watched, and I've done all I can."

Kyle's eyes flashed, but said nothing as the twins stood up.

"Very well then, Sir."

Then they left the room, and Pike was left with his thoughts.

Were they implying that Starfleet were hiding something? Admittedly Pike didn't know everything, but he knew Admiral Marcus well – he would surely confide in him if anything was being done secretly.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

-X-

"He sent you another message?" Aliksha asked her roommate.

"Yeah, that's right."

Evelyn was sitting with her PADD, typing out a message. Aliksha had her sister trying to talk to her.

"Do you want me to tell Jim?" Aurora asked.

"You can, but I don't think he can do anything. Pike won't help us with finding out what happened on that mission." Evelyn told her.

"Aurora doesn't want to think about that – she's too busy having a crush on Kirk." Aliksha replied.

Her sister blushed, giving her blue skin a purple hue.

"Shut up, Aliksha."

Evelyn had the hint of a smile on her face.

"Many women do – none of them are friends with him, though. Perhaps you have a chance."

"Don't be ridiculous – Jim may be my friend, but I have high doubts he'll ever want to be my boyfriend." Aurora insisted.

"You're not certain though. Go on – you might have a chance." Evelyn pointed out.

Aliksha grinned.

"There you go sis – advice from a Harrison."

"Whatever you say, sister. Aurora out."

Aliksha shared a look with her roommate.

"I hope John isn't worrying you."

"I'm just worried about him because he normally has a cool head. He rarely ever got angry – that's why we want to know about that mission. It is only logical that the answer to all this lies there." Evelyn explained.

"How?"

"There are two options – either something traumatic happened to him or he found out something about Starfleet that he felt was wrong. He always had high morals." Evelyn said.

"You think Starfleet is hiding something?"

"You think they aren't? No organisation is without its secrets, Aliksha."

Evelyn had a point.

"Anyway, we have courses to finish, so I'm not going to worry about him for the time being, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan."

So, the two friends continued their studies, neither realising the trials and realisations ahead.

-X-

Kirk had just shown Spock, Scotty, Bones and Uhura the clip John Harrison had sent in the Mess Hall. He had felt that it was the right thing to do – they deserved to know of this threat.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Bones started.

"That's just the point – we don't know. According to Leithan, he sent this message to his younger siblings – they're still at the Academy – because he knew they would feel obliged to tell one of the Admirals." Kirk explained.

"What kind o' sick bastard does that to his own family?" Scotty demanded.

"His kind does." Aurora added, sitting down next to Kirk.

"What the hell? Do you have to sneak up on me like that?" he asked.

"Sorry." She replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"What course of action has been taken against this John Harrison?" Spock asked.

"None – the Admirals want solid evidence. At the moment, they've only got him under watch." Kirk told him.

"I am not sure this really qualifies as evidence." Spock said.

Kirk gaped.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"I am only stating the facts."

"As much as I hate to say it, he's right. One threatening message doesn't qualify as evidence, and John Harrison isn't going to send any message that is evidence against him. He's not that stupid." Aurora said.

"I know that – but there's gotta be something. Otherwise we're just playing a waiting game." Kirk said to his friend.

She gave him a piercing look with her pale purple eyes.

"You know as well as we do that's exactly what's happening. And I don't think we can do anything."

Kirk knew that the truth lay in his friend's words. He just hated the feeling that he was letting the Harrison twins down. He hated the feeling of helplessness. He hated the gut feeling that something was coming – something that would change their lives forever.

How right he turned out to be.

-X-

One more message, and then the plan could begin.

Every organisation had its secrets and its faults. John knew Starfleet had both – something he learned from bitter experience. That was why all this was happening. He was certain his motives were true.

But his brother and sister wouldn't think so. He would have to convince them – and their friends – of the truth. They had chosen their side, but they didn't know everything. Getting out his PADD, he typed three words – three words that would lead to a feeling of foreboding. Three words that held many meanings.

Three words that were part of his game.

**Darkness is coming.**

**End of Story**

**I hope you enjoyed this story, and that you enjoy the ones to come. I hope you like my take on John Harrison.**


End file.
